Usєlєss
by Mirai Rin
Summary: El amor es un concepto tan vago, a veces. Precisamente porque Itachi lo conoce a cabalidad es que puede maquillarlo con mayor habilidad. [Viñeτα] [ItaHinaSasu].


**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved.

**»Relατioηship**: Itα|Hinα|Sαsu

**»Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα.

**»Words**: 670 pαlαbrαs

**»Raτed**: K+

.

.

* * *

**Usєlєss**

* * *

.

.

**C**on sólo extender la mano y pestañear una vez bastaría. Un nimio movimiento de su muñeca, el genjutsu adecuado y su propio deseo lograrían que pudiese tomar lo que anhelaba poseer. Lo sabe, él lo entiende mejor que nadie; quizá porque lo comprende es que el peso de la decisión cae cual martillo. Puede arrepentirse mil veces de no tomar la iniciativa pero, sabe que hacer lo contrario no causaría más que tragedias repetitivas.

No es su naturaleza; a pesar de las imagenes oníricas retozando en su mente, jamás cometería el ultraje que su corazón sugiere. No siéndolo ni queriendo convertirse en alguien así, sabe impensable hacer cualquier cosa que dañara a Sasuke. Tocar el cielo con apenas mirarle era un suplicio que no se sentía capaz de soportar; sin embargo, las consecuencias de reclamarle como suya serían desastrosas. Podía verlo al intentar soñar. Ambos sufrirían de atreverse, sus lágrimas marcarían el trazo de una vida sin cumplir lo destinado, pues el salirse del trazo del destino equivalía a condenarse.

¿Puedes condenarlos por tu propio anhelo, Itachi?

Al verles sonreír sabe que no. La oscura mirada de su Ototo brilla con las palabras de Hinata y las mejillas de ella se ruborizan tintas de una timidez cándida que no puede dejar de adorar. Lo ve, contempla cada acción suya con la pasión de un Uchiha, consciente que Shisui muestra una sonrisa burlona sin ningún tapujo. Ella está allí, cerca, palpable y tangible. Puede verle, rozar su piel y jugar con su cabello cobalto; está tan próxima y distante a la vez que no cree fácil evitar reclamarle.

El amor es un concepto tan vago, a veces. Precisamente por que lo conoce a cabalidad es que puede maquillarlo con mayor habilidad. Los impulsos se deslizan entre su control, poco queda ya para evitar cometer una locura.

— ¿Nii-san?

Tres miradas fijas se funden en la suya, confundidas por su repentino paseo al mundo de los sueños. Maldice, fingiendo una sonrisa gentil; acaba de notar que Sasuke estaba hablándole de algo, seguramente importante. Importante o banalidad, está seguro que se enfadará si descubre que no entendió ni una palabra que su voz pronunció.

Molestia, preocupación; miles de sentimientos rondan dispersos en las pupilas opuestas ajenas. Se alegra, por un momento, de que toda su atención no sea ya más para su hermanito; aun si el título de "cuñado" lo marca a fuego lento, musitando entre dientes aquello que no se decide a reclamar.

— ¿I-irá con nosotros Itachi-san? —pronuncia la princesa Hyūga, ignorante—. Ah... Um... El festival será en el Templo Nakano y, y ya que ha vuelto de su misión p-pues...

—Claro que sí. —asevera. No quería dar cuenta de la anormal molestia en su voz o las orbes oscuras advirtiéndolo, contrariado—. Después de todo, me gustaría mucho ver a Hinata-san en kimono. Se verá preciosa, de seguro.

Estos momentos, el gesto ofuscado de Sasuke y un sonrojo tímido en las mejillas de Hinata; una sonrisa ajena y el dulce deseo nublando su paciencia amenazando con destruirlo todo. Egoísta, sabe bien que los hilos de lo inevitable se mueven a su alrededor ya torcidos; no puede consentir que su propio deseo y afán arruinen sus destinos

Sasuke y Hinata. Suspira entre dientes, perdiéndose en su rostro precioso hirviendo en vergüenza. La sonrisa surge sola, dolorosa y amable; cierra los ojos memorizando el toque del viento y las voces a su alrededor. Inútil, estúpido. Nada de lo que pueda hacer será suficiente.

Todo es lo mismo.

.

.

* * *

[○●○]

* * *

.

.

**N/A: Porque vosotras me lo han pedido, otra Viñeta ItaHinaSasu ^^**

**A diferencia de mi anterior: "Aliento", creo que está me ha salido más IC, más Itachi, o vosotras que opinaís (?) **

**Sucede que la otra fue escrita nada más por el morbo que me dio, es que Itachi es tan... Rawr *p***

**Agradezco a: **

sasuhinas fan — **kari** **landero** **3 **— anto — **Crimson poppy style **— AntoniaCifer — **AlphardB **— Laaulyy — **Itachi Akihiko **— CazandoMariposas.

**Por sus guapos reviews en "Aliento", este fanfic es para vosotras *u* **

**See you~ L(^.~) **


End file.
